


2 Week's Only

by sin_show_00



Series: The Outsider's Get a Happy Ending [1]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_show_00/pseuds/sin_show_00
Summary: 2 weeks is all he get's, Curly has two weeks to make me fall in love with him. To redo all the thing's he has done in the past. How will this turn out (Curly x Ponyboy)[BoyxBoy]{Book One}I don't own the outsiders, I just making this for fun
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Curly Shepard
Series: The Outsider's Get a Happy Ending [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118297
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Ponyboy POV:

I have always wondered what it was like to have a humble life, waking up to your mother shaking you softly well your father is getting ready for work. Believe me when I say having your two older brother's telling you what to do and being your gardens isn't as fun as it sounds.

I like Sodapop. I always have. It's just that with Darry we dont mix well. I wonder sometimes if it has something to do with mom and dad dying. I mean we don't really talk about it and we don't think about it.

But when they dyed a little bit all of us did too. It took a week until Soda smiled again and Darry didn't come back. He never had that cold look in his eyes. It's not as cold as Dally's but you can see it's there.

When they dyed it hurt all of us. Steve got more into car's and was at the XD for week's. Two-Bit started to drink more, more than normal, to the point where even Darry told him to stop. Johnny got more quiet, he didn't talk for a week. And Dally, Dally tried to play it cool and try to show it didn't hurt him as much as we know it did.

He was trying to be this badass but it ended up with him getting his ass handed to him and bleeding all over our couch. He was lucky that we were home and that Darry knows how to patch people up really good.

We almost had to take him to the hostblue. That's how bad it was.

How would mom feel to see Dally bleeding on our couch. She would probably take care of Dally like it was me or Soda or Darry. She took care of all of the guys like they were her own, so did Dad.

How would it be to hear my mom's voice telling me to wake up and dad pulling the blanket off me. I would kill to have it, to have it back. I didn't know you would be able to miss people this much.

So much that you hurt every time you think of them. Or a smell reminds you of them or when you say their name that hole in your chest hurts even more and you at that point you can't say your ok.

It hurt most days but i dont show it. I can't show it. I hate showing it but sometimes I can hold it inside and I let it all out. I cry myself to sleep those nights. When it gets really bad I go to sleep with Darry. He doesn't say anything just wraps his arms around and lets me talk or cry.

That's the only time that me and him are ok. When we are like that.

I think Soda knows that I cry myself to sleep sometimes because I always end up waking with his arms around me holding me to his chest. He is alway there if I need him.

"Wake 'em up'' Darry's voice says as he walks past mine and Soda's room. I ground and rolled over putting my face in the pellow.

"I am, I am , '' Pocky" Soda says back as he walks into the room. "Wake up Ponyboy '' he says, kicking the bed and grabbing his choles. "Darry will have ya for food if ya dont get up. He is still upset from last night that fight ya two had so i might wanna get up kid brother" he says getting the rest of his stuff then walking out of the room.

I grumble back at him not really saying anything just wanting to go back to sleep. Why is it that when you have to get up your bed is like the softest bed with the softest blankets so what the hell.

"Come on kid" Steve says walking in and standing in the doorway most likely with his arm crossed and that cold stare he always gives me, like an ass hole.

"Ponyboy if your ass isn't up right now i will beat you blue" Darry yells at me and i shoot up and hold my head. "'M up. 'M up '' i yell back then hold my head as Soda walks in. Soda is a movie star handsome, and has silky, dark gold hair, real stuff, that he combs back. He's got dark brown eyes that are recklessly, dancing with a goofy grin that you can't help but love. He is in his white tank top with a red flannel over it, he has blue jeans.

My brother dropped out of high school dropout at sixteen. I have alway hated that he dropped out, but he did it to help Darry with the bills and help with me. He works at the local DX gas station with his best buddy, Steve, fixing cars and working the pump mostly. He also attracts girls like flies,and that's both kinds of girls, Socs and Greasers. They will get gas just to come and stare at him.

Soda is dating, and is head over heels in love with Sandy, a pretty looking girl with china blue eyes and blonde hair.

Sodapop used to work in a stable when he was twelve years old. He took a specific liking to one horse named Mickey Mouse. This horse was "a dark-gold buckskin, sassy and ornery, not much more than a colt". Sodapop loved Mickey Mouse as if he was Soda's horse, and Mickey Mouse loved Soda; he'd only come when Soda called. "Mickey Mouse was a mean horse. He kicked other horses and was always getting into trouble." One day Mickey Mouse got sold, and Soda was heartbroken. Soda cried all night long after Mickey Mouse was sold, and thinks about him regularly.

He enjoys dancing or a drag race without even getting near alcohol, and that is rare to find a kid in our neighborhood who doesn't drink once in a while. But Soda never touches a drop. He doesn't need to. He gets drunk on just plain living. Sodapop enjoys racing, fighting, dancing and basically anything that would blow off steam.

I kinda think of him as a funny fright train with legs.

"Jeez" I grumble and Soda turns to me. "Daddy Darry gonna get ya if ya dont get a move on" Steve says looking from Soda to me. I glare back at him. Seventeen-year-old Steve is tall, lean, cocky, and smart. He likes to comb his hair in thick complicated swirls. Along with that, he's been Soda's best buddy since grade school. He once called Darry "all brawn, no brain", and ended up with a punch to his jaw. Steve's specialty is cars. He works at the gas station with Sodapop. Steve also considers me as "a tag along".

Although Steve acts rude and cocky at times, he cares for all his gang members like when he told Johnny not to worry about the Socs coming into their neighborhood. He cares for us though half the time he doesn't show it.

He is wearing a black shirt with cut off sleeves with that jean jacket that he cut the sleeves off of it. He is in light blue worn out jeans with black boots.

Soda smirks and shake's his head a little. "God you two act like 5 year old's" he mumbles to us and Steve looks at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah so '' I ask standing up. I throw my hands over my head and I stretch. I grab my choles and walk to the bathroom. I can see why girls like them. Soda's handsome and kind with a loving smile and Steve is wild and does not like to be nailed down. Well he is wild but nothing like Dally.

Dally is the oldest out of us; sometimes he can get too wild. Those times he scares the shit out of Johnny, but when he realizes he stops and tries to calm Johnny down in his own way.

I walk in the bathroom and start to get ready. I don't understand why i have to stay home. Darry says because 'ya have to stay in school' i argued that Johnny has school and he is going, but Johnny doesn't do well in school.

He is not dumb he is just slow at learning. He just needs more time to get it, then he will be able to do it when he gets it. But school has tight timelines so he fails.

Darry says that he is going anyways to get away from his ma and pa. Johnny is going to get away from his parents for a while and I am happy for him, and I don't think that Dally would leave him alone for two weeks.

Hell I don't like the thought of leaving Johnny without Dally for two weeks either, I would hate it. So Dally is dragging Johnny on this trip, and Johnny will never say no to Dally, not about anything, and Dally wouldn't say no to Johnny. It's like a unspoken thing they have with one another.

I was fixing my hair and looking at myself when Steve got pushed into the bathroom slamming his elbow in my side, most likey by Sodapop, with a wicked grin on his face. "Oh you're gonna get it for that" Steve says pushing himself up and out the door.

I let out a well held in goran and hold my side "fucking ass hole" i mummble letting go of my side i am ticked off a little. He didn't even care if he hurt me. I hate him, well hate is a strong word. I don't like him and he dont like me, but if we need to have each other's back, that's that.

"Food done" Darry yells as I walk out of the bathroom. I walk to the table and see Darry putting food on plates and Dally's head is in his arms. He likes to have a hangover. I wanna laugh but i know he can still beat my ass even if he is hung over.

Dallas Winston is said to have an elfish face with high cheekbones, a pointed chin, small, sharp animal teeth, and ears like a lynx. Dally didn't like haircuts nor hair oil, so his almost white-blonde hair (likely Platinum-Blonde) fell over his forehead in wisps. He had a height of 6'2, and had blazing blue eyes which could cause all the hatred in the world.

Dallas was hardened from a tough upbringing. He spent three years on the wild side of New York and was arrested at the young age of ten. Dallas was also treated poorly by his father which contributed to his toughness. He says to Johnny one time "My old man doesn't give a hang if I'm in jail dead in a car wreck or drunk in the gutter," He is mean to many people such as people he dont know, but it is shown he cares for his gang and treats them like family. For example, he told Johnny "Now that I'm out, I'm gonna make it my business to get the guy who did that to your face".

Overall Dally is a tough, friendly and loyal guy who hangs out with Johnny and me, you just gotta know him.

He is wearing a dark blue jean jacket with a black shirt and blue jeans. He has on a long silver necklace that he always wears. His girlfriend gives him that, even though she two timed him he still wears it. I think it's from someone else but I will never ask Dally that.

Two-Bit is stuffing his face with chocolate cake with a beer next to him. Two-Bit Mathews was one of the oldest of the gang and the wise-cracker of the bunch. He was about six feet tall, stocky in build, and very proud of his long rusty-colored sideburns. He had gray eyes and a wide grin.

Well when he isn't scuffin down cake he is deering beer. He is in a blakc leather jacket with light blue jeans and his favourite blue mickey mouse shirt.

Darry smack him upside the head with the back of his hand saying "you need to slow down on that cake or you'll choke to death you hear me", but all Two did was look at Darry with a hurtful look on his face rubbing the back of his head. Something changed in Darry eyes but he didn't stop looking at Two like the way he was.

Darry is a muscular and tall man, standing at 6' 2", who is broad shouldered. His hair is like our father's - dark brown that sticks out in the front of his head with a cowlick in the back. His eyes are like two pieces of pale blue-green ice. He looks exactly like our father, but with different eyes. Also, he looks older than his actual age, which is twenty. I think he would look younger if he didn't have to work for us to stay in the house. And he would be better looking if his eyes weren't so cold.

"You hurt me Daddy Darrel" Two says with a mouth full of chocolate cake, as I sit next to Two and Darry raises his hand making Two yell covering his head with his hands making me laugh a little. Dally growls and slams his hand on the table.

"Shut the fuck up Keith." Dally growls loudly and Two malkes a fake scared face while pouting, Darry just smirks.

I laugh a little, making Two turns and glare at me, I just stick my tongue out at him. He goes to grab it and I yelp at this.

"Let go" I say trying to push him off my tongue, he pulls away smiling. "If you didn't want me to grab it why did you pull it out" Two asked me and Dally laughed a little and mumbles "that's what she said" quietly and that made me hit him on the head, i couldn't stop my hand from hitting him.

He snaps his head up looking at Matthews and Two puts his hands up. Dally cold eyes go to me and I sink a little in my set. He would have hit me if i wasn't Darry's little brother, he would have hit me if Darry wasn't there. "Watch it kiddo" he growls out and I nod quickly.

"Say uncle" Steve says walking in with Soda in a headlock, Two smiles and Dally rolls his eyes with Darry who does the same thing but adds a scoff in it. Soda tap's his arm and looks up at him. "Uncle, uncle" he says and Steve lets go of Soda and he holds his neck coughing a little, as they sit down next together.

"Saya where's Johnny" Two-Bit as looking at me. Dally eyes looks around for the little boy haired boy as if he is trying to find the boy.

"I just asked because he went home last night" Two says that equity and the room goes dead as quite. Two never talk quietly, he is always loud and full of energy, but he is quiet. Dally faces headens and Soda's smile slips for a moment but he fakes it back. Darry sits down at the head of the table, his hand on the table they closed into a fist then opened.

"At least we are taking him away from all that" Darry says finally then looks at Dally. "Even if it is just two weeks" he adds, nodding a little to himself and Dally starts to eat quietly. Two tried to lighten up the mood by poking me in the side until I grabbed his hand and tried to twist it but it ended up with me on the ground in August almost mounting me, my arms around my back with his mouth near my ear. "Say uncle"

Steve cuckles and Soda says "get off of him Two" and Two-Bit groans letting go of me. "Fine" he says slamming himself back on the seat. He grabs his beer and starts to drink it.

The door opens then closes as Johnny makes his way to the table, and takes his seat right next to Dally, the whole time he keeps his eyes to the ground. Johnny is smaller than the rest of us, with a slight build. He has big black eyes in a dark tanned face, his hair is jet-black and heavily greased and combed to the side, but it was so long that it fell in shaggy bangs across his forehead. He always had a nervous, suspicious look in his eyes. Johnny reminded me of a little puppy that has been kicked too many times. His hair is always greasy, and he is wearing a dark t-shirt with a sky-blue denim jacket and jeans. He has a scar on his left cheek from when he was jumped and beaten severely by a group of Socs, the gash being left by the rings worn by one of the Socs who attacked him.

And there is a new cut on his lip with a black eye. Dally grabs his chin, maybe too ruffly, and turns Johnny's face so he can look at him.

"Can you see out of this eye?" Dally asks, looking at it, Johnny seems to blush out of embarrassment, he doesn't like it when people worry about him. "Y-yeah" he says in his soft voice. "He is fine Dal '' I said tapping his arm and Dally let go of Johnny.

"One day imma kill him" Dally says what we were all feeling. Dally always says something like that. 'One day he won't hit you no more" or 'this is last time he lays a hand on it' but Johnny actually cares about his mom and dad so, like every time, he says in a soft low voice that makes the tuff man next to him week at the knees "its ok Dallas, just let me handle it"

That was a demand, that was an order, Dally never listens to anyone in the world, you can tell Dally Winston what to do, but when it comes to Johnny he listens to him. Dally just nods. "So the car is packed with everything we need, oh and Johnny" Darry says looking at Johnny and Johnny looks up at him shyly.

"Y-yeah" he asked and I just sat there thinking of ways to kill his father and get away with it. It's a thing that crosses my mind when I see Johnny like this. My hand goes on top of Johnny who looks over at me and smiles. I smile back.

"Did you Manage to get some clothes for the trip?" Darry asks as his eyes soften on Johnny, everyone seems to soften on him. He shakes his head no, I pull my hand off of his. "Yeah he maged to get a bag out of there with out almost geting killed, so yeah he got his fucking bag" Dally growls at Darry but Johnny puts his hand on his shoulder to clam him down.

"It's ok," I said, taking a bite of food, "I packed some of my clothes in Dally's bag and so he packed more for Johnny as well," I added, Johnny smiled a little at me. "T-thank Pony," he says and I smile a little.

"It's ok Johnny Cake," I said smiling Brightly making Johnny smile again. "I got you"

"Who's watching me?" I ask Darry, then take a bite of food. Him and Soda shared a look so I knew it was something I didn't like. Or something they think i don't like. "Who is it?" I ask , feeling a little uneasy. I don't like those looks.

They do that when it's something they don't like, something i don't like, or something they think i don't like, and that look. It's one they don't like. So that could mean that it's one i like and they don't or we all don't like this someone we all don't like. "The Shepherd's" Two says and my head spans to him.

"Especially Curly Shepard" Two says with a grin on his face like he knows something he does not spoust to. Oh god what does he know. I look at Soda and groan, "isn't he a year or two older than me" i ask him as my eyebrows raise.

I really don't mind hanging out with Curly Shepard watching me, he is a good friend of mine really. Well not like me and Johnny or Steve and Soda but we are still ok around on and other. We played chicken when we were younger with cigarettes, we were burning on each others fingertips until Tim Shepard, Curlys older brother saw that and bonked mine and Curlys head's together and yelled at me until Curly yelled at him about yelling at me and he was dragged him by the ear.

Another time we lied our way out of going to school and we met up at the lake and swam all day. I think mom did know that i didn't go to school when i got home but she didn't say anything about it. Me and Curly had a fun day, we went there every day after school for 30 minutes. Something changed in Curly and he didn't meet me there anymore, he didn't come to school as much and he differed from me. He didn't even show up when my parents died. He was still away.

I think that's when I knew I felt something that wasn't a friend feeling to him. Him leaving me hurt really bad. And I hate that I know why but my mind tries not to think that I know why he left hurt so much.

I just gotta put on a show for Darry so he doesn't rethink anything. "He offered when we were talking to Tim about it," Darry says, looking at me and I turn to him. "Cant Cherry watch me or better yet myself" i ask, sounding defensive.

Steve cuckles "like Darry would trust you, let alone let you stay home alone for two weeks by you self" he chuckles again, "you are funny"

"Shut up Steven" I growl out not even meaning it, but when I say his real name he growls and slams his hand on the table "don't get smart with me kid" he snaps at me out of anger. When he slams his hand on the table Johnny jumps and grabs Dally, Dally glares at Steve and puts his hand up like he is protecting Johnny, and I look at him like Imma die.

"Stop Steve, you're fine, it's ok" Soda says, putting his hand on Steve's shoulder, and for some reason Steve clams down. His eyes look at Soda and his body relaxes, but mine fills with anger as I see how scared Johnny was and might still be, "you scared Johnny '' I growl out at him. Steve looks at me then at Johnny who has a death grip on Dally sleeve.

Dally doesn't tell him to let go, he just lets him hold on to him as he stares at Steve with those cold eyes. "I am sorry Johnny, I just lost it kid" Steve says, sounding really sorry. Johnny nods and smiles softly letting go of Dally who watches Johnny hand leave his coat. "It's ok Steve," Johnny says in a normal voice. Steve nods and starts to eat aniagn as Soda's hand falls off his shoulder.

"Come on Ponyboy, we gotta go '' Darry yells from outside as I grab my bag and walk to the door. "I hear you, I am coming '' I yell back when I get to the door.

I walk through it and look at the car. Two-Bit is in shotgun playing with the radio, Dally is smacking him to make Two stop well yelling about it, Johnny is having to sit in between Steve and Dallas with Soda in his lap but there is still very little room. So Johnny gets moved to Dally lap for more room.

Darry opens the driver door and sits in the driver's seat. He slaps Two-Bits hands away from the rodeo, making Two look at him and pout, and Darry smiles a little at Two.

"Bye Pony" Darry yells backing out and Soda sticks his head out the window and yells "I love you Pony" and I smile at him. "I love you too" I yell back as Darry drives away.

I walk to school and when I get in there I see Cherry and she smiles at me. Me and Cherry are really good friends. We don't talk much in school but outside of school, we are greasers and socs, we are a bot and a girl getting along, having fun and beauty. It's just them. I smile back at her.

Cherry walks over to me and bumps into me and mumbles a sorry while she giggles and laughs at me. "It's ok" I mumble back and she winks then walks away. I walk to my home room.

Today was a piss poor day. I got hit around and almost got in a fight but i remembered that Darry just left and he needs this vacation more than anything right now. I just wanna hurt someone really bad. I do , yes I do. I don't like that I get so upset with things like this but I wanna hurt someone. And if I get in a fight Darry will beat my ass if I get into one.

Come back home and beat me bule, I am sure of it. So I walk out of the school and enter the sea of teenagers. I still feel pissed but when i see Curly, Curly Shepard i feel it go away. He is leaning on his bike with a weed in his mouth, Curly Shepard.

He is his brother in miniature, he may resemble his brother physically, who is described to be a lean, catlike eighteen-year-old who looked like the model JD you see in movies and magazines. He has curly black hair, dark blue eyes, a scar from temple to chin, a nose that has been broken twice, and a grim and bitter smile like Dally's. He has the tense, hungry look of an alley cat and he was constantly restless. He doesn't act like him. He is kind and hard, ruff around the edges but not too much.

He has on a black leather jacket and a White v neck t shirt and dark blue jeans, leaning against the bike, his bike, as his eyes look over the teens until they land on me. He stands up straight and smirks making his way over to me.

We meet in the middle and he blows out his smoke and he smiles at me.

"Hey baby Curtis" he says with a small smirk as I glare at him. "I aint a baby," I said to him and he chuckled a little, handing me the weed. I take a puff then hand it back to him.

"You're snappy today, even for you Curtis" he says, turning around to the bike to get on it and I follow him.

"I ain't snapping '' I snap back and sit and hide him and I wrap my arms around him and put my face in his neck. "Just pissed"

He chuckles as he throws his weed on the ground as he starts the bike. I like holding him like this, close to my body, close to me. This is weird. It should be weird to hold a boy like this, but if it was anyone else i would hate it but with him it makes me feel warm inside. He goes faster and I yelp and hold on to his body tighter. He cuckles again as I hold on to him and I glare.

We get to the house and I hop off as he turns off his bike. He follows me to the door and I open it for him. "Mm such a gentleman" he teases making me turn red as he walks in. I follow and slam the door shut. He looks at me and raises his eyebrows.

"What's wrong Curtis?" he asks me, I sigh and shake my head. "I'm just..... Im fine" i say walking to the couch and sitting down. He doesn't look like he believes me as he sits next to me. He trunks on the TV as i pull out the mountain of homework, Curly eyes widen as he watches me do this.

"Thank god i didn't go to school today" Curly mumbles and looks back at the TV. I know that he means well but it makes me even more mad. "Yeah why weren't you there today Shepard? '' I snapped at him and he looked at me.

"I had to help my brother with something," he says running one hand through his hair and I see fresh bruises on his hand. I grab his hands and look at them. I feel upset for some reason, I don't know why, it's not because of school or the ass holes there, it's because of something else when I saw his bruises.

"You were fighting '' I asked, well more so said to him but he shrugs looking away as I look at his hands. If i was mistaken i would say he is blushing. He pulls his hands away and shakes his head. "Nah" he says smirking, "just punched a wall."

I don't believe him and I can tell he is lying, but he looks like he doesn't want to talk so I drop it. "Newt time be more careful about it ok Shepard '' i ask looking away from him and stating my homework.

As I was looking at the homework he would look at me. Its little quick looks but they are there. Whenever I feel his eyes on me the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and my body heats up. I don't like it.

"So how was school?" he asked, not looking away from the TV, I looked up at him. "I was hell" I said then looked back at the paper. He looks at me with a confused look on his face.

"Why?" he asked, turning his body away from the TV, giving me his full undivided attention. "Socs were bugging me and trying to make me start a fight. Teachers gave me all this home work and i just FUCKING didnt have a good day" i grwol out and makes a face and left up his hands in to fists.

"I could beat the snot out of them for ya" he suggested showing his muscles by rolling up his sleeves and i shake my head trying not to turn red. "I could, me and the Shepard gang could give them a taste of their own meds" Curly says with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I am ok. '' I said, putting a hand on his knee, "they were just looking for a fight and i didnt give them one. '' I said and he nodded. He did say anything, just nodded and looked back at the TV. I look at the TV as well.

It's where a guy is trying to make a girl fall in love with him in two weeks. I cuckle and call "bull shit". He looks at me. "What ya mean" he asked me and I shook my head.

"You can't make someone fall in love with you in two weeks it is impossible, '' I said to him and he just nodded at me. Then his eyes did that thing where he is thinking then he smirks.

"Fine if it is impossible then give me two weeks to make you fall in love with me and we will see what is impossible then baby Curtis" he says with that sly smirk on his face and I turn red. What the hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Curly POV:

I can't believe i did it, well i can't believe i said it. I haven't fully gotten him but i said that i wanted him, and i have 2 weeks to make him mine. When I heard that his brothers were over and they asked my brother to stop by and watch Pony when they could, I just said I would.

They don't really like me, let me say that again they don't like me and Darry hates me. After they talked about it they said i have to stay and that i can't leave Ponyboy meaning i have to go to school. Tim was happy to hear that I have to go to school, so I said yeah and I picked him up. I didn't bring anything so I am thinking tomorrow I can go to the house and get some, maybe I'll take him with me.

Ponyboy god, I love him so much that it hurts. I have loved him ever since I could understand what love is. I have wanted to tell him for so long, and have wanted him for so long but there is my brother. Tim he is the towns fag beater and he wares that name like a fucking bage of honer.

He beat the snot out of this one guy in our gang, his name is Jackson. He was a very tall and handsome man and I was drunk. I was pissed off seeing Ponyboy and Cherry so i drank, and i drank, and drank and drank, until Jackson found me. I told him about Ponyboy and he sat there and listened.

I kissed him and he pushed me off of him and told me that he wont do anything. I remember crying and begging him to let him take me. He did what I wanted and even moaned Ponyboy's name. He made me forget Ponyboy and I knew he fell in love with me.

One thing led to another and we started screwing around and then Tim walked in on us and Jackson took the blame, he got jumped out of the gang and kicked out of town. I hated seeing him like that and I had no one to make me forget Ponyboy.

Couple months later Ponyboy's parents died and I couldn't handle seeing him broken and crying. I couldn't do it. I couldn't stand there watching him cry and not hold him or kiss him so I ran away from him. Stop seeing him at the lake stop seeing him at all and i could tell i broke him with that.

"M-me" Pony askes red in the face after i said that, he looks spruised, but i just nod, "Why me." He bite's his bottom lip and does that cute ass face when he is thinking. I almost lost it, I almost kissed him, but I didn't. I want to keep him as close as I can get before I kiss him. I want to but he gotta be ok with me kissing him. I don't want him running away from me. I can't have that happen.

"Yeah baby Curtis'' i said putting my hand on his thigh, making him go even more red, "you Ponyboy" i whisper getting closer to him, clawing over the couch to him. He just stares at me and I claw over him. He doesn't push me off, he doesn't yell, he just stares at me.

"You wanna know why" I ask him getting closer to his face rubbing my hand on his leg. He nod's and slows, I watch in amazement as he slows, looking at his Adam's apple bob up and down.

"Because," i get closer to him and smirk as his face goes red, "you gotta a ass i wanna pound, a body i wanna worship, and lips i want to bite up, make them bruised and bleed" i say lowly and i watch him shiver as i talk, "i wanna to love you, hold you, kiss you, make you mine. I wanna make you scream in pleasure. I want you Ponyboy"

He bites his lip and he puts his right hand on my shoulder, his left hand on the back of my neck. He shifts so that I am in between his legs. I smirk at him and move my hand up to his chest, the other by his head.

God he looks so good under me, him biting his lip and his eye's going from my eye's to my lip's and back up again. "H-... how long" he licks his lips and sigh's, "how long have you loved me?" he asked me and I licked my lips and shrugged. "When I saw you for the first time." I said , smiling and he made a face.

"Ever since I knew what love was" I say and he turns even more red. He nods and pulls me closer to me, i am sure he didn't know what he was doing but i let him. I can feel his breath on my lips, he licks his lips again and I kiss him.

My lips hit him and he gasps letting my tongue go into his mouth. Oh god it is so wet and warm. He tastes so sweet. He moans a little as I kiss him and I feel him kiss back. His hips roll on mine wanting friction. I smirk when I feel him hard on my thigh.

I pull away and smile as he tries to follow me up. "Oh trust me, we'll get there," I said smiling. He glared at me and I just stared at him like he is the prettiest thing in the world. "But i wanna take you out to dinner first" i said jump off him. He looks at me with a confused, cute smile. "What do ya mean"

"We are going to a movie then we are going to go get dinner, then we are gonna do something that you want to do, or something" i said explaining it to him. He thinks about it then nods standing up. "Sure let-" I cut him off by pulling him out of the house by his hand.

I didn't let go of him until we got to my bike, he hit my shoulder. "You didn't need to drag me outta there. I ain't a damn dog" he growls out and I just smile at him. He stops glaring at me for a little then shakes his head and he smiles a little at me and I feel like I won something.

I get on my bike with him shyly sitting behind me, his arms put his hands on my stomach and his face behind my neck.

He feels so good up asgents me, he is so warm warm to my cold body. I got an idea that isn't the best but I started it really fast, making him yell and pull himself closer to me, holding me closer to him.

I know he is glaring at me but I don't care. He is cute when he makes that face, he thinks that he looks scary but I hang out with Dallas and Tim, he's like a puppy dog to them, and even if he was tuff like them. It would still be cute to me. Not scary.

We get to the movies and I stop my bike. He gets off and looks at me with an angry face, I just smirk at him, making him turn red and turn away from me. I laugh as I get off the bike. "What's wrong baby bo-Curtis?" I ask , stopping myself from saying baby boy outside, in public. I don't want him to get hurt if i say that in public.

Gays aren't really accepted right now. It's the 60's man what do you expect. He looks back at me, with a knowing look on his face. "You did that on purpose. You wanted me to grab onto you like that" he says in a small voice making one no else hears.

I just shrug and start spinning the keys on my finger, "maybe, maybe not '' I said walking past him and he huffs at me. I can be something at times when I wanna be. Ponyboy follows me and I hold the door open for him and he stares at me.

"Go in kid '' I said smiling and he mumbles something but lets me hold the door for him as he goes. I follow him like a love struck puppy, maybe because I am, but that doesn't matter.

We walk up to the snack bar waiting in line, there are Socs girls in front of us, and they are beautiful but nothing like Pony. they look back at us and giggle and whisper about us most likely.

Ponyboy turns red when we both hear them say that the older one is hot. I smirk at that but when I look at Ponyboy I smile. He is jealous. That's cute. His hands twitch his side stopping himself from grabbing me.

"You want a Pepsi right?" I ask him, spanning him out of his daze and looking at me, "huh" he asks, making that thinking face. His eye brows pushed together and his nose scrunched up, GOD I WANNA KISS HIM.

But I can't, we aren't at home. Maybe this was a bad idea. "You like pepsi and popcorn right?" I ask again and he looks at the sign, I sigh and grab his face and turn it to me. "Yeah or no" I ask him and he glares at me.

"Let me go"

"Answer the question"

"Let me go fist"

"First you gotta do what i want"

"Fine!" he says loudly and I tile my head to the side, "yeah I like popcorn and pepsi!" he growls out and I let go of his face, smiling proudly. He rubs his jaw and glares at the ground.

"Now was that so hard '' I asked him in a baby voice, making him look at me now glaring at me. When the girls in front of us got their stuff and left (one of them dropped something so she bent over to pick it up in front of me and Ponyboy almost lost it), and we got up to the bar.

And lookie here another girl at the croner. Ponyboy looks like he is going to explode when the girl looks me up and down. "And what will this nice looking gentleman want today?" she asks and I smile at her sweetly.

"I would like 2 popcrons and a pepsi" I looked at her name tag,that read Max in red letters, "Maxie" I said with a wink and she giggled with a smile and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Coming right up.." she makes a face and I roll my shoulders back.

"Curly" she nods as I hand her the cash with a wink, she blushes and gose to get the drink and popcorn and I can feel Ponyboy's glare on the side of my head,like he is trying to burn a hole in it.

I just smile at him, "what's wrong baby" i ask him and he just stares at me, i feel like i am in trouble.

"Don't call me baby" he growls and runs away from me, I just look at his ass and he looks at me and just turns red as I stare at his ass. "Don't," he says and hits my shoulder and I laugh at his reaction. I look around us and no one is looking at us and I slap his ass and he yelps, turning to me and I laugh at him.

"Dont do that" he hisses out and looks around scared that someone saw, i put my hand on his shoulder, "i would never do that if people were looking at you" i say turefuly, he looks in my eye. He is looking for a lie but he just nods. He believes me, I feel my chest warm at that thought. He trusts me.

"Just.." he looks around us and then at me, he grabs my hand and holds it tightly for a second then pulls away, "don't do it again" he grumbles out and I smile. I kiss his cheek and say "ok baby" before the lady comes back.

"Your popcorn and your drink, I throw in a couple candies for you two" she says with a wink and Ponyboy shifts on his feet and I grab the drink and popcorn. "Thanks Maxie '' I say before walking off and I hear her giggle and Ponyboy mumble something.

"I can carry my own damn popcorn, I ain't a kid" he hisses out and I just smile at him, "no you're not but you're my date so me is taking care of you" I said to him and he just huffs at me. I ended up giving him the popcorn and drink as we walked to our sets.

He picked one in the back, we're no one can see us. I wanna add but I didn't say it out loud, not wanting him to pick different seat's. Though when he was walking in front of me I looked at his ass the whole time.

When we sat down my hand laid right on his lower thigh. He looks panicky but I just stare at the movie screen.

Half way through the movie my hand starts to move up, like it has a mind of its own. His breath hickes and he looks at me but I just smirk and rub up and down a little. He is 14 it doesn't take a lot to make him excited.

"Curly" he whispers breathy and I look at him and I am in awe. He's face is red, his eyes are on my hand and he is biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed.

"Yeah" i ask him and he looks up at me with a scared look in his eyes, like he doesn't want to do this, or he doesn't think he can.

"What are y-" he gets cut off but a soft moan and I lose it. I start kissing his neck and he gasps softly. We are in the back, in the dark and he is here, like this for me. I am the reason he is like this and I smile at this.

"St-stop" he mumbled quietly but i kept going, i cant stop or i don't want to, he is so sweet like this. I love that he is like this for me and me alone. My hand goes on his tent and rubs, he whines and arches into it.

"Lookie here '' I whisper, rubbing my hand on him and he doesn't care anymore, he grabs my face and kisses me.

I smile when his lips hit mine, his lips move sloppy and he doesn't really know what to do but I kiss him. I kiss him like no tomorrow. I like that he is like this for me. He runts on my hand unable to stop his body from doing this.

His hand goes in my hair and pulls on it making me groan in his mouth, he arches up in me before I pull away from him. He looks at me then pulls himself away from me.

A ping of hurt hits me and I don't know what to do with it, I just stare at him. His body is turned away from me. I don't understand what I just did. Turn my body away from him. He looks at me and I just sit there.'

"I..." he starts and I turn to him and he sighs and grabs my hand and holds it. "I don't like it when you jump me like that" he whispers and i nod, "ok," i said and smile a little while kissing his hand, "I won't do it again, in public"

He just glares at me but smiles, he ain't mad at me that's good.


End file.
